


Call of the Void

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Croatoans, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Word Prompts, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'appel du vide (French): the instinctive urge to jump from high places.</p><p>Sam sees no other option of escape when confronted by Croats on a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Void

Expletives flowed with a vengeance out of Sam’s mouth as the hunter paced hurriedly by the ledge of the rooftop, casting frequent, uneasy glances toward the far ground below. The Croats had chased him up here and though he managed to close the metal door behind him, Sam could hear the Croats’ muffled screeches and the protesting wail of metal as the door strained underneath their unrelenting assault to open it.

And to make matters much worse, he had no weapon on him, and there was no fire escape or any plausible way to get down save for the stairs that were no longer an option or jumping.

“ _Damnit_ ,” Sam hissed, eyes flickering frantically between the ledge and the pulsing door.

A particularly loud shriek of metal caused Sam to snap his gaze towards the rooftop entrance. The Croats’ efforts were nearly fruitful; the doorframe was quivering ferociously under their combined weight. Sam huffed out a panicked breath, whirling around to quickly walk as close to the far edge of the roof as he could.

Sam quickly scanned over the ledge. There was no fire escape, no balconies, and no windows close enough to reach. The only option for even a remote chance at a softer landing than the frozen dirt ground was the thick foliage of about three bushes practically pressed up against the brick wall.

Not ideal, but—

A crash echoed through the air and Sam whipped around with a violent start. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack with terror as the Croats pursuing him finally managed to get past the dismantled door, and over a dozen pairs of bloodshot eyes fixated on him before they rapidly advanced.

There was no way he was going to survive this if he fought. If he had any luck, he could possibly kill three before the rest overwhelmed him. And Winchesters weren’t known for their lucky streaks.

“Shit,” Sam breathed, backing up quickly.

His heart lurched and his stomach flipped as his heels hit against the ledge of the roof, and Sam shot his arms out for balance as he flailed. Heart racing uncontrollably in his chest, he watched in a sheer panic as the snarling Croats ran towards him, grimy hands outstretched and grasping and teeth bared and bloody as they came within feet of him—

There was no way to win against them. No way to survive.

Except for one.

So Sam took it, and he leapt.

…

“I think I’m gonna follow through on my threat of putting a damn leash on you.”

Sam’s eyes snapped open at the sudden appearance of a familiar, low drawl. He wasn’t midair and falling anymore; he was standing firmly on his own two feet, and Gabriel was leaning against the wall of the Bunker – what the hell, when did he get to the _Bunker_? – with his arms folded over his chest, brow quirked up in playful scorn. But it didn’t take much for Sam to catch the underlying worry hidden in the depths of Gabriel’s sparkling golden eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I did at the end there,” Sam offered, his lips tight as he smiled.

“Yeah, I got there just in time to witness your valiant leap,” Gabriel replied, his own smile strained. “I obviously caught you and brought you here. After wiping out those Croats anyways.”

Sam nodded, still trembling from the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s smile slid into something a little softer and more genuine. “Anytime, kiddo.”

Sam could feel the thick level of tension coating the atmosphere between him and Gabriel. The archangel was still watching him, and Sam sighed in slight remorse at the clear shimmer of distress in Gabriel’s eyes. If Sam hadn’t called him when he did…

Sam opened his arms in invitation, and Gabriel instantly shoved himself away from the wall and stalked right into Sam’s embrace, arms hooking up and hands clasping over Sam’s shoulder blades, burying his face into Sam’s shoulder with a huff. Sam closed his arms around the archangel, nuzzling his face warmly into Gabriel’s hair as he hugged him close.

“Next time, you call me right away, alright?” Gabriel mumbled, his fingers clenching and gripping onto the flannel fabric.

Sam gave a small nod and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s scalp. “I will.”


End file.
